The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars
The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is a direct-to-video film based on the children's book of the same name by Thomas Disch, as well as the film made from the same author. Like the book, the film is a sequel to The Brave Little Toaster. The movie was distributed by Walt Disney Home Video in 1999. It was intended to be the third film in the series, but was completed and released before the second film, The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. Plot Rob and his girlfriend Chris have married and now have a baby son named Robbie who plays with Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby just like his father did when he was little (I See a New You). The appliances make it their prime directive to make sure nothing happens to the Little Master to which they refer to Robbie as. Scrooge, the Rescue Rangers and the appliances watch TV about the first stage of Terraform of Mars was successful. Launchpad orders a do-it-yourself airplane kit and builds the plane, The Screaming Liner. Scrooge and Gyro discover that Mars had its own Lost City of Diamonds. That night, the Beagle Boys attempt another raid on Scrooge's Money Bin, accompanied by all their cousins. Scrooge defiantly fights them off in many different ways, including shooting an armored Bigtime out in a tank. After the Beagles retreat, the Hearing Aid, who was left in the junk drawer by his former owner (Albert Einstein), sneaks out and goes to the window and gets in contact with someone from space telling them that tomorrow night he'll be ready. Toaster who has secretly followed Hearing Aid listens from behind the door and tells the others the next day about Hearing Aid and decide to keep an eye on him but as night falls they fall asleep on the job. Hearing Aid sneaks out again and goes to the window and gets in contact with the unknown person from space but both the appliances and Robbie both wake up and follow Hearing Aid. Scrooge sees a big beam of light appears above his Money Bin. Huey, Dewey and Louie had a Number One Dime just as the Money Bin disappears through space. Robbie is the first to appear at the window and while the appliances fight off Hearing Aid, Robbie gets transported into space. The appliances, the Rescue Rangers and Scrooge learn that Robbie and the Money Bin have been transported to the planet Mars and Hearing Aid said he was supposed to get transported to Mars and volunteers to accompany the gang to go to Mars and rescue the Little Master. The gang contact their old college buddy Wittgenstein through the computer and he gives them the equipment they need to get an overhead fan (named "Fanny") to fly, a laundry basket to travel in, a microwave oven and microwave popcorn (with cheddar cheese flavoring) to help them fly. After getting all the stuff they need the appliances head off to Mars and on the way they're encountered by singing balloons (We're Floating). Once they get to Mars, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad, Gyro Gearloose and Fenton Crackshell, the appliances and the Rescue Rangers are greeted by the Fleeblebroxians (who can change shapes) Bric, Brac, and DTZ and other appliances including Viking I the Satellite and Tinselina the ACAM ("Alignmented Christmas Angel of Mars") and the WMLA (which stands for "WonderLuxe Martian Liberation Army") who had built a rocket and landed on Mars after their owners on Earth threw them out. The appliances show that they have Robbie as their prisoner and has enslaved Magica De Spell, Flintheart Glomgold and the Beagles, working for them, taken over the Money Bin and plan to destroy Earth after being hurt for being thrown out. Toaster tries to talk them out of it but is put in an Election with the Leader Supreme Commander who is a Refrigerator. Glomgold tells Scrooge and the Rangers that the WMLA are destroying the earth. Scrooge and Glomgold form an alliance to respectively save Earth but when Robbie touches Supreme Commander, he learns that not all humans are bad and decides not to destroy Earth after all. That night Hearing Aid is reunited with the person who he got in contact with who happens to be his twin brother (that's who the Supreme Commander really is in reality). The next day, Gyro uses the Gigantico Gun to shrink Scrooge's Money Bin and has a replica of the Money Bin as the first building on Mars. While Launchpad spraying all the diamonds with preparation spray, Scrooge uses the Furniture Mover Ray to fire a continuous beam at the Lost City of Diamonds and programs the diamonds to reappear in the vault. The appliances along with Hearing Aid's brother and Tinselina depart to leave to go back home to Earth but as they are about to fly off Hearing Aid's brother forgotten to stop the Rocket. Magica and Glomgold are now free of Supreme Commander's enslavement and take over the Rocket. Hearing Aid's brother, Toaster and Scrooge rush back to the Rocket and stop it just before it is about to destroy Earth, foiling Magica and Glomgold. Toaster at first is happy because they managed to stop the Rocket but is also sad because he thinks that he and Hearing Aid's brother are getting left on Mars but the gang manages to come back and rescues them just as Scrooge triggers a gigantic cannon into shooting the bullet, which causes the Rocket to explode and head for home (Home Again Song). As soon as they get home Robbie walks into his room to his parents who think that he learned it in the night. Soon it's Christmas and Robbie says his first word (to them, anyway) which is "Toaster!" And he brings in Toaster, Radio, Blanky, Lampy, and Kirby to which Chris turns to Rob and says, "Like father, like son." While Chris and Rob leave the room for a little while the gang comes alive and celebrates Christmas with Robbie and look up at Tinselina who Rob and Chris put up on the top of the tree. After the credits, Glomgold has been arrested by the astronauts and sent into a prison, with his hatred of Christmas and says "Bah, humbug!" Cast Rescue Rangers *'Chip' is the leader of the Rescue Rangers. Loosely modeled on Indiana Jones, Chip wears a fedora and a bomber jacket and frequently uses rope to lasso or swing to other spots. Chip tends to be serious and with a strong sense of responsibility, to the point that he is sometimes accused of not knowing how to have fun. He can be domineering and often ends up in squabbles with Dale over his more laid back manner. At times, though, he also lets himself go and joins Dale in some frivolity. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Dale' wears a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt reminiscent of Thomas Magnum in Magnum P.I.. Though dedicated to the job, he is a fun-loving, mischievous prankster who is sometimes irresponsible and forgets to think before he acts. He spends his free time reading comic books and playing video games. A known candy addict, Dale has "chocolate attacks" similar to Monterey Jack's cheese attacks. He frequently finds himself being knocked on the head by Chip when he says or does something foolish. Voiced by Corey Burton. *'Monterey Jack' is a fat rat with a red mustache that wears a light brownish coat, his favorite food is cheese. Voiced by Peter Cullen and then by Jim Cummings in Season 2 to Season 3. *'Gadget Hackwrench' is a female mouse that has blonde hair and she can create and invent things. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Zipper' is a little bluish green fly who wears a red sweater. He can't talk instead comunicating throught buzzing and other noises. He is very close to Monterey Jack. Voiced by Corey Burton. McDuck household *'Scrooge McDuck' - The richest duck in the world and the main protagonist, Scrooge is constantly seeking ways to further increase his wealth (his favorite pastime appears to be treasure hunting), and to avoid losing it. The only thing Scrooge values more than money is his family. Voiced by Alan Young. *'Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Louie Duck' - Identical triplets, and Scrooge's grand nephews. Usually clothed in identical outfits that only differed in color—each of the three wore a specific color. All voiced by Russi Taylor. **'Huey Duck' (red clothes) - Huey serves as the general leader of the trio and is very skilled at playing marbles. **'Dewey Duck' (blue clothes) - Dewey is arguably the most clever of the three and sometimes fills in the role of leader over Huey. **'Louie Duck' (green clothes) - Louie is probably the most creative thinker of the bunch and more laid-back than his brothers. *'Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack' - Female child who secretly wants to be accepted as the fourth "nephew". She resembles a very young Daisy Duck. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *'Mrs. Bentina Beakley' - Maid/Nanny of the household, and maternal grandmother to Webby. Voiced by Joan Gerber in the cartoon and Wendee Lee in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Duckworth the Butler' - Scrooge's longtime, no-nonsense butler/chauffeur. Despite having "Duck" in his name, Duckworth is actually an anthropomorphic dog. He worked for Scrooge even before the nephews moved in. He is also Scrooge's chauffeur and errand boy on occasion. Duckworth used to be Scrooge's only household servant until Scrooge hired Mrs. Beakley. He usually appears as a supporting character. His only starring roles on the show were Duckworth's Revolt and Take Me Out of the Ballgame. He first appeared in the pilot episode of DuckTales. Duckworth is a jack-of-all-trades in the McDuck mansion, making him an important member of Scrooge's staff. Voiced by Chuck McCann. *'Bubba the Caveduck' - a young caveduck that Scrooge adopted in the second season of the show. He stowed away in Gyro's Time Machine. After the introduction of Gizmoduck later in the second season, the character was dropped from the series almost entirely. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Tootsie the Triceratops' - Bubba's pet Triceratops who stowed away with Bubba. *'Launchpad McQuack' - Scrooge's pilot. An able flyer, Launchpad can scarcely set a plane down without a massive crash, yet has survived numerous crashes without injury; he is also easily capable of aerial feats bordering on the impossible. As shown in "The Golden Goose (Part II)," he can actually land a plane safely. Later appeared on Darkwing Duck. Voiced by Terry McGovern. *'Gyro Gearloose' - An inventor who often works for Scrooge, designing anything from relocation rays ("The Money Vanishes") to time machines ("Time Is Money"). Despite being duped once in a while by the Beagle Boys, Gyro is generally extremely clever and resourceful. Often his inventions help drive an episode's plot, as they do not always work as designed—when anyone besides Gyro attempts to use them! However, the relocation ray does work too well for the Beagle Boys in "The Money Vanishes," as they trick Scrooge into spraying his money for a nonexistent bug. Huey, Dewey, and Louie end up saving the day using the same ray. Voiced by Hal Smith in the cartoon and Chris Edgerly in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Fenton Crackshell', also known as Gizmoduck - Scrooge's accountant (as himself) and personal bodyguard (as Gizmoduck), hired by Scrooge in the show's second season. He can count at a blazing speed, but he generally is incompetent with almost everything else. Furthermore, his regular dogged attempts to rectify his mistakes tends to make things worse until he ultimately succeeds. He exhibits a remarkably different personality in his role as Gizmoduck, as his high-powered suit gives him courage to make daring decisions and act as a strong leader and a hero. Makes a few guest appearances on Darkwing Duck. Voiced by Hamilton Camp in the cartoon and Eric Bauza in DuckTales: Remastered. Villains *'Flintheart Glomgold' - Scrooge's arch-rival, the main antagonist of the series, the true main antagonist of the film and the second-richest duck in the world. Glomgold often comes up with schemes to earn more money, often at Scrooge's expense, in order to surpass Scrooge and capture the title of World's Richest Duck. Early Barks sketches for Scrooge and Glomgold show remarkable similarities, especially in temperament. While the comics originally depicted Glomgold as a native of South Africa, his origin was changed to Scottish descent just like Scrooge. - Voiced by Hal Smith in the cartoon and Brian George in Ducktales Remastered. *'The Beagle Boys' - Large family of dogs, who are constantly trying to rob banks or Scrooge's Money Bin. **'Ma Beagle' - The mother of the gang, Ma has more experience than her boys, and always takes charge when she's around. - Voiced by June Foray. **'Bigtime Beagle' - Short beagle with a lot of cunning. - Voiced by Frank Welker. **'Burger Beagle' - Dimwitted beagle who is constantly hungry. - Voiced by Chuck McCann. **'Bouncer Beagle' - Usually serves as a set of muscles for the group. - Voiced by Chuck McCann. **'Baggy Beagle' - Dopey beagle who dresses in baggy clothes. - Voiced by Frank Welker. **'Bankjob Beagle' - Burly beagle who runs the show when Bigtime or Ma are not around. - Voiced by Peter Cullen. **'Babyface Beagle' - Small and clean-shaven, Babyface dresses much like a little kid and has a distinctive propeller hat. - Voiced by Terry McGovern. **'Bebop/Bugle Beagle' - Lanky beagle with a passion for music, mostly jazz and disco. - Voiced by Brian Cummings. **'Megabyte Beagle' - A technological genius and the only beagle boy relative whose name doesn't start with a "B". Voiced by Frank Welker. **The Beagle Brats are a younger version of The Beagle Boys. They are either their sons or nephews. **The Beagle Babes were female cousins of The Beagle Boys. Their names were Boom-Boom, Bouffant and Babydoll. There are other branches of Beagle Boy cousins. Somehow, the Beagle Boys are capable of tricking people for a short time before anyone realizes who they are, even though they never take off their prison numbers. *'Magica De Spell' - A powerful witch who is constantly after Scrooge's Number One Dime and one of the true main antagonists of the film. - Voiced by June Foray. **'Poe De Spell' - Magica's brother and familiar, Poe was somehow transformed into a non-anthropomorphic raven, and cannot be turned back by conventional magic. - Voiced by Frank Welker. Characters of The Brave Little Toaster *Toaster - Deanna Oliver *Blanky - Eric Lloyd *Lampy - Timothy Stack *Radio - Roger Kabler *Kirby - Thurl Ravenscroft *Rob McGroarty - Chris Young *Chris - Jessica Tuck *Robbie - Russi Taylor *Ratso - Andy Milder *M.W. - Wayne Knight *Faucet - Farrah Fawcett *Squirt - Redmond O'Neal *Wittgenstein - Brian Doyle-Murray *Hearing Aid - Fyvush Finkel *Calculator - Stephen Tobolowsky *Viking I - DeForest Kelley *Tinselina - Kath Soucie *Supreme Commander - Alan King *Refridgerator - Jim Cummings *Fanny - Carol Channing *Marc Allen Lewis as the voice of the World's Fair Balloon/Freezer *Rick Logan as the voice of the Woodstock Balloon/Iron *Susie Stevens-Logan as the voice of the Wild West Balloon/Camcorder *Patti Edwards and James Murray as the voices of the Satellites and Clock *Ross Mapletoft as the voice of Mixer/Control Panel *Jeff Robertson as the voice of Leader of the Military Toasters/(One of the) Intercom(s) Other characters include Compy, Casey, Keyboard, Mouse, Printer, Modey, (planned for the film, but never released), Router (planned for the film, but never released), Refry (never voiced), S.I.C. (never voiced), I.C. (never voiced), Camcorder (never voiced), Camera (never voiced), Mantel Clock (never voiced), Wall Clock (never voiced), Alarm Clock (never voiced), Children Crib (never voiced), R.S. (never voiced), Missle (never voiced), L.P. (never voiced) and Control Panel (never voiced). Also, any of the Junkshop Appliances and the Cutting-Edge Appliances, including the Apple and Plugsy, appear in this film only as a cameos, and the others were planned for the film, but never released, especially as cameos. Not only that, Calculator's Brother is planned for the film, but never released. Characters introduced *Tinselina- An Christmas tree topper angel. Although her choir is planned for the film, but never released. *The Hearing Aid and the Supreme Commander- Hearing aid twin brothers. One of them uses his assistant, the Giant Refrigerator, to keep himself secret. The other is found in the junk drawer of the new house. It is possible that they were both made by Albert Einstein and Dr. von Geigerfunken. *The Calculator *Compy the P.C. (P'ersonal '''c'omputer)- A computer who lets Toaster and his gang see Wittgenstein, to learn how to go to Mars. *Fanny the O.H.F. ('O'ver'h'''ead '''f'an) *Viking I - The Earth's most powerful satellite ever built as a pioneer. Although his twin brother, named "Viking II" was planned for the film, but never released. *Faucet and Squirt- A leaky sink and her son *The B.M. ('B'aby 'm'onitor) and the I.C. ('I'nter 'c'om)- A duo of miniature P.A.S.s who try to alert Rob and Chris that Robbie is gone. Rasto, using baby lanugage, stops them from doing that. *The WMLA: Wonderluxe Martian Liberation Army, including these types: S.M. ('S'tand 'm'ixer), E.S.I. ('E'lectric '''steam 'i'ron), Freezer, B.C. ('B'racket 'c'lock), Refrigerator, E.S. ('E'lectric 's'tove), W.M. ('W'ashing m'achine), R.C. ('R'adio '''c'lock), H.D.S. (H'eavy '''duty '''s'tapler), C.P. T.O., Radio, Blender, B.W. ('B'read 'w'armer) and T.W.M.('T'op'w'ashing m'achine), - An organization of shirking appliances of responisbility who were obsolete, because they have malfuctions in them that were unrepairable, so they planned to destory the Wonderluxe Factory's human workers, and their factory itself with them. There are possibly somewhere between 152,866,300 and up of those appliances. The only Wonderluxe Appliance types that were only released as cameos, but never released as normal ones, are D.V.C. ('D'rum'v'acuum '''c'leaner), U.R.V.C. (U'p'''r'ight 'C'acuum 'C'leaner), G.A.D.U. ('G'arb'a'''ge '''d'isposal 'u'nit), W.I., E.B., and M.F. *The Rocket - A rocket ship built by the Wonderluxe Appliences to transport them to Mars. *The Balloons- A group of balloons that were let go from the kids on Earth. Now they float endlessly in space. *The M.W. ('M'icro'w'''ave)- A microwave oven who made fun of the other appliances at first, but then later comes with them to Mars. He is the (essential) power source of Toaster's gang's spacecraft. *The M.A.T.s ('M'ilit'a'ry '''t'oaster'''s), the Leader and the Vice Leader- a group of army toaster who leads Toaster and his gang to the Supreme Commander. *Robbie, the "Little/New Masterling". *The S.I.C. (S'ecur('i'ty '''C'amera)- a camera who acts a monitor to communicate. *The P.A.S., ('M'ilit'a'''ry '''t'oaster'''s)- An unseen system who is Wittgenstein's officer *The R.S. ('R'ocket 's'hip) - an R.S. built by the WLMA to travel to Mars. Another one was planned for the film, but never released. *The Satellites- a trio of satellites who were sent to explore Mars. *The Missile, the L.P. ('L'aunch 'p'ad), the Speaker and the Control Panel - A technologic group built by the WLMA to destroy the Earth and all its human inhabitants. Magica and Glomgold take over the control panel. Before the Missile was about to be launched, Supreme Commander stopped them by deactivating it and its allies. Although their ally, the cannon named "the Armament", was planned for the film, but never released. Soundtrack *Rescue Rangers Theme *DuckTales Theme *Bread and Butter by the Newbeats *I See A New You *We're Floating *Fight, Right *Home Again Trivia *This and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue were in production at the same time. Originally The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue was supposed to be the 2nd film because it deals with Rob at college and this one was supposed to be 3rd but this one got released first making it the 2nd one and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue the 3rd movie in 1999. *Viking I was the last role that DeForest Kelley ever played. Kelley later died in 1999 from stomach cancer. The scientist is able to clone Kelley using his blood. *In the book, only Fanny, Microwave, Hearing Aid, Lab Calculator, Toaster, Radio, and Blanky (after sneaking on the laundry basket) went to Mars. Lampy and Kirby stayed behind. In the film those same characters go along, Lampy, and Kirby. The objects that stayed behind in the book and film are Plugsy (in a cameo appearance), Wittgenstein, Camcorder, Faucet, Squirt and the Intercoms. *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' has a similar twist as The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, as the Rescue Rangers' antagonists and Scrooge McDuck's villains (Fat Cat and Professor Norton Nimnul/Magica De Spell and Flintheart Glomgold) is seemingly overshadowed in their role by another villain (Martin Brisby/Supreme Commander) who they temporarily work with, only to reveal themselves as the true main villain by using a character to help them further a secret goal (Fat Cat uses Martin Brisby for Professor Nimnul, while Glomgold uses Toaster for Magica), while Martin Brisby and Supreme Commander serve as one of the protagonists. Category:Disney films Category:Non-canon movies